The Knights of Soul Society
by ScientificKnight
Summary: A story of Friendship, Love and death. The Knights Of The Round Table enter Soul Society of the blood thirsty Black Knight and make some powerful friends along the way. Some IchigoxYoruichi as well as LancelotxRangiku.


Writers Note: Here it is! The first chapter in my new story! A tale of revenge, love and death! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it. Without further delay, Enjoy.

Imagine. A world in which humans were tormented by the lost and angry souls of the dead, a world in which chaos ensues unless there is a greater force protecting us! Some say god, others say aliens. But the truth is far more complicated than that. The Japanese call them Shinigami, men clad in black, powers beyond imagination! But what of other countries? For us, for England, well lets just say we have the mother of all legends, the greatest fighters in history! Who do we have? The Knights Of Camelot and The Round Table!

Their seat of power is located in a land much like soul society, except this land is a close mimicry of England, with lush fields of green, rolling grass hills and medieval towns that one could stare at for years and still not be able to comprehend their beauty. Situated between two mountains, upon a large mound of rock and earth the size of London, sitting in the centre of an ocean like lake is…Camelot!

Home to the Knights Of The Round Table and King Arthur himself, an immense fortified city with pure white stone walls, towers unlike any in history books and at its centre is Camelot Castle, a beautiful collection of white and silver towers, accompanied by large white walls and an immense pure white cathedral at its far most edge. Tis a sight to behold.

At its heart was the Round Table, positioned in a circular room filled with banners and tapestries, the nine knight's that met around it, the protectors of Camelot are: Sir Gawain the Just, Sir Lancelot the Handsome, Sir Galahad the Pure, Sir Percival the Brave, Sir Bors the Younger, Sir Lamorak the Merciful, Sir Bedivere the Gracious, Sir Yvain the Wise and their head, King Arthur Pendragon.

The most noteworthy of the knights were Sir Lancelot, a dashing young fellow with medium length blonde hair and a full circle goatee, Sir Galahad, a 35 year old looking man (who is actually over 1000 years old) whom of which has a medium sized beard (much like hawkes from dragon age) and jet black, short hair and finally Sir Percival, a man of average looks, brown, medium length hair and slight stubble.

King Arthur had medium, mane like blonde hair and light stubble, He was about 6 feet tall (the same height as all of the knights in the room) and wielded the greatest sword ever forged, the sword of legend and myth, Excalibur! A sword so sharp it can cut through steel, a sword so sturdy that it cannot be broken and a sword so finely crafted that not even the greatest smith could replicate it!

The knights all wore a white gambeson layered with riveted mail which in turn was coated with steel plates at the chest, arms and legs, over the chest plate was a pure white tunic and the Saint Georges cross in the centre. They wore a cap of white which encased their arms, shoulders and backs, also containing the Saint Georges cross upon it as well as the flag of the monarchy in the top left corner. The only thing that was different was certain scarves or mantels each knight wore, also their helmets were all crux helms but each represented a different animal depending on the person's title and company to which they were in charge. Arthur's was a crux helm with a dragon of pure gold positioned on the top surrounded by a gold and silver crown.

Each knight held a longsword of similar fashion to the others. It had a Sturdy but flexible 40 inch double edged blade, a golden crossguard, wooden hilt layered in white cloth and a golden, circular, pommel with a bright red cross in the centre. The only thing different about each sword were the runes and inscriptions on the hilt and blade. When read the inscriptions would glow blue, giving the wielder access to a much greater power, equivalent to that of the head captain Yamamoto's Bankai. Excalibur's runes read ''In Hoc Signo Vinces'' which is Latin for ''In This Sign Thou Shalt Conquer'' when read it imbues the sword with a power unlike anything seen in soul society or beyond.

King Arthur wore armour similar to that of the other knights except for the fact that the riveted mail was encased in gold and his steel plates were encased in silver. Also his cape had furry bits strewn like a mantle around his neck and was red with the flag of the monarch pasted across it. Arthur was seated, as were the other knights around the Round Table.

''What I want to know is how he could've escaped'' said Galahad. ''He didn't raise any alarms and he sure as hell didn't kill any one so how did he escape and where did he go?!'' demanded Lancelot. ''don't worry. Merlin is working on finding his location and he as a theory on how he escaped'' said Arthur re-assuring everyone.

The person who is missing is The Black Knight. A savage, cruel man who has killed countless men, women and children just to satisfy his blood lust. He was chained up in the deepest depths of Camelot, locked away and forever to rot. That is of course one day, he escaped without a trace. No one knows how but he did. In order to catch him the knights need to know where he went, that my friends, is where Merlin comes in. Merlin is a 2000 year old man, he has a long grey beard, long silver hair and wears robes like those worn by the Greybeards in Skyrim. He had a staff made of twisted metal of unknown origin or name which had power that rivalled the gods themselves.

Merlin came rushing into the room of The Round Table with a bundle of books as well as a large, aged map. ''Found him!'' shouted Merlin as he placed the piled of books and maps on the table. ''Where is he?'' questioned Arthur. ''He has fled to a place called Soul Society, a land much like our own only slightly different'' Merlin exclaimed whilst raising a finger. ''Why there? Perhaps he has allies in this Soul Society'' Arthur said whilst thinking he was onto something. ''That's highly unlikely since there would be huge language barriers that he would need to cross'' spoke Merlin.

''And why is that?'' Questioned Galahad. ''Because everyone in Soul Society speaks Japanese'' Exclaimed Merlin, proud of the knowledge that he had found. ''How do we get there?'' asked Lancelot. ''We would have to open something called a Senkaimon. It is a portal to the realm known as the Dangai and through there you would journey through until you come to the exit which leads to Soul Society'' Merlin said, shouting the last part in excitement.

''Merlin. Open a Senkaimon, Galahad and Lancelot will be heading to this Soul Society to see if The Black Knight is really there.'' Arthur ordered as he stood out of his seat. ''yes sire, but first I will need to cast a spell so that Galahad and Lancelot can speak and understand Japanese'' and with that Merlin cast his spell on Lancelot and Galahad and the two headed out to the courtyard with the remaining knights, Arthur and Merlin to prepare for their entry into the Senkaimon.

Merlin raised his arms and slammed his staff into the ground. Suddenly the knights could see a Stone Gatehouse with a glowing centre where the door should be.

''Galahad, Lancelot, Step in!'' Merlin said, now more excited than ever! And so Galahad and Lancelot Hesitantly stepped into the Senkaimon, not knowing of the friendships and battles that lied ahead.


End file.
